


Storm Front

by CaptainNautical



Series: Silent Specter [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Charles and Arthur care abt u, Ficlet, Kinda, Multi, Muteness, Nightmares, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNautical/pseuds/CaptainNautical
Summary: The gang takes shelter in Shady Belle as a bad storm approaches. You struggle to find a spot where you feel welcomed.(A sort of 2.5 chapter to my fic In Praise of Silence)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith/Reader
Series: Silent Specter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Storm Front

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the third chapter to my other fic but I ended up scrapping it. I like it tho so thought I might as well share it.

It was storming. The evening rolled in with thick, dark clouds illuminated with veins of lightning that cracked and tore open the heavens. It started down pouring just as you heard Pearson declare “a big one” was coming. 

The gang all found a spot to bunk inside Shady Belle for the night. That was the good part of having an actual building for a home, you supposed. Even if it was as beat and battered as the old mansion was. 

“Alright, how are we all?” Hosea called from the once living room. “Everyone got a spot for the night?” 

A chorus of “yes” and “yeah’s” replied to him. 

You looked around you with your sleeping roll and extra blanket tucked under your arms. There were already so many other bodies in all the rooms all set up in good spots with others to lay beside. You weighed your options. Would it be bad to sleep on the porch?

“What about our ghost?” Hosea called. He rounded the corner of the living space and found you standing in the hall. The older man rubbed his damp forehead. “You gonna pick a spot then?” 

You blinked at him a moment before taking a step and dropping your roll next to the wall in the hallway. Spot picked. 

Hosea rubbed his jaw for a moment thinking. There really wasn’t a lot of room left. None that you were particularly welcome in. 

You heard someone thundering down the stairs and turned to find Arthur with a few nails in between his teeth. He pointed at you.

“Come help me and Charles finish boarding up the broken window in my room.” 

With that he started going back up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

“Let them stay in your room for the night, Arthur!” Hosea called up after him.

“If we get these boards up before the storm really hits, the whole gang can stay in my goddamn room!” His voice yelled down. 

Hosea motioned from you to the top of the stairs. “Go on, get.” 

You went up the stairs and passed John corralling Jack back into their room. He was crying about the lightning and wind and babbling something nonsensical about Abigail who was downstairs helping people get set up.

“I know, I know.” John rasped, picking up his son. Jack wrapped his arms around John’s neck. He caught sight of you and sniffed. 

You waved softly to him and give him a smile. Jack gave you one open and closed fist. 

“It’s scary outside, ghost.” He frowned, his sweet voice wavering a bit.

You nodded your head seriously. John tipped his head to you a bit and slipped inside their room. 

You managed to board up the broken window in Arthur’s room before it got too bad. You, Arthur and Charles were soaking wet from the rain and wind, but at least it wasn’t getting inside anymore. 

This was the first time you’d been in Arthur’s room at Shady Belle. It was... oddly cozy. It shouldn’t have been, it was just a narrow room with a bed and some dressers in it. 

Maybe it was the amber light of the lantern sitting on the table with Arthur’s maps and how it lit everything it could with a soft orange halo. The glow was only ruined when lightning would crash into the room with a bright white light. Even then you liked it.

Charles set up his bed roll next to Arthur’s rickety bed. Arthur helped you move a couple boxes over so you could set up yours against the wall without all the windows. You were glad you were just that bit further away from them. The two extra inches away from the windows made you feel a bit safer. 

The three of you were a lot closer to each other than you realized. Charles had almost kicked you in the head when he first got settled and you could hear the soft scratch of Arthur’s pencil as he wrote in his journal with the soft lamp light. 

You were looking out the window in front of you wearily. The trees outside were being whipped around wildly and the next thunder clap was loud and long enough to shake the whole house. 

“Don’t like storms?” Charles asked softly. You shook your head.

You honestly didn’t really mind them. But when they shook the house? No, you did not like storms.

“She’s a mean woman, mother nature.” Arthur hummed, setting down his journal and stretching out on his bed. 

“You talk to the mayor yet?” Charles asked Arthur. He was laying on one side and fiddling with his harmonica that had recently broke. Arthur had his hands folded under his head and his eyes closed.

“Mm no. It don’t feel right, just walking into his house with him knowing I stole something from him.” Arthur mumbled at the ceiling.

Another crash of thunder and you flinched a bit.

“What about Rains Falls and Eagle Flies?” Charles asked, his voice a bit softer.

“Yeah. Have a meeting with the son in a couple days.” Arthur yawned. 

It was like you weren’t there.

You sighed to yourself and settled down in your own bed roll. The extra blanket was nice, it honestly helped with how freaked out you were by the storm. It was still for some time.

“Hey Ghost.” Charles spoke. You turned on your side and found him sitting up slightly to look over at you. “You got any family?” 

You blinked, wondering if he could see your face or not. The lantern was much more dim. You figured Charles was about to snuff it out.

You didn’t want to answer. He apparently got that from your silence. Charles lifted a couple fingers in defense as if your silencehad threatened him.

“Kay...” he yawned himself. 

Arthur rolled over to his side and blindly grabbed at his blanket to pull over himself. 

“Goodnight, ghost.” Charles said quietly. 

The lantern turned off soon after. 

Your rest was fitful. If the storm didn’t wake you, it was someone downstairs. If it wasn’t someone downstairs it was Shady Belle creaking like the old haunted mansion she was. 

And if it wasn’t that, it was your dreams. 

You dreamt of a life before all this. A life of running in the wilderness with no voice and no one to even call out to if you could. You dreamt of screaming until your lungs gave out. In your dream you couldn’t tell what you were screaming for. You were frustrated and angry and above all you were scared out of your mind. It felt like everything you could possible be upset about came running at you full speed and when they collided with your body-

You yelled and threw off your blanket. Your body following suit and throwing itself into an upright position. 

“Jesus H-“ Arthur jerked on his bed and Charles-

Charles rolled off of Arthur’s bed and crawled a short distance over to reignite the lantern. 

Maybe you had just imagined he was in Arthur’s bed. Maybe you were still asleep? What was happening? 

You were panting wildly, your hand coming up and loosely gripping your throat. With the lantern now on just a bit you could see the sweat on your chest. You felt your hair sticking to your forehead and the damp patch making your shirt cling to your back. 

Someone was beside you. 

“Ghost you’re scratching your neck really hard.” Charles murmured, reaching out and gently taking hold of your wrist. 

You blinked, looking down at your hand. There wasn’t blood on it or anything but you could feel the sore marks crawling up your throat. Your head moved in a slow, dazed sort of way towards Charles. You could see Arthur was sitting up in bed now rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey there, stick with me partner.” Charles chuckled a little. He let go of your hand but remained close to you. “You’re breathing like you just ran a mile.” 

Arthur swung his legs around the bed and shuffled on his knees to the trunk next to it. He fished around in there until he produced a worn blue shirt.

“Here. Put this on.” He yawned and covered his mouth with the shirt momentarily. “It’ll-it’ll feel better than havin you all sweaty in that shirt.” 

You didn’t move, your hands were shaking in your lap. You opened and closed your mouth as if any sound would come out in the first place.

Charles cleared his throat and took the shirt from Arthur. He wrapped it around your shoulders gently. Charles leaned over and slowly buttoned up the front with your arms trapped inside. 

A low roll of thunder ran through the air. You shivered slightly.

When he was done Charles leaned back. “There. You can take off your shirt now.” 

Arthur’s shirt was big enough on you that you could shimmy your arms around and take off your now sweaty flannel. You slowly put your arms in the sleeves and nodded a bit when you were done. 

“Loudest i’ve ever heard you make a noise.” Arthur scratched his head. He was once again on his bed. “You alright?” 

Your breathing had slowed a bit but was still shallow. You nodded your head. 

“I get them too.” Arthur said simply. You looked over at him.

“So do I.” Charles was scooting back now. His knees were up and he rested his arms there. “I’ve seen half the members of this gang wake up with a start.” 

You swallowed and nodded your head. 

“You try and get some sleep, ghost.” Arthur yawned softly. “Think the storms passed us by.” 

You nodded once more. The two of them started to move around again but before either man could turn back over into sleep you reached out and touched Arthur’s leg. He paused and looked over at you.

You cleared your throat a bit and looked away. The slight hesitation almost made you back out of it completely but you pushed your tongue against your cheek and swallowed. Your one hand tugged softly at the shirt you wore and you whispered very faintly: “Thank you.” 

You looked up at Charles and nodded your head a bit at him as well. 

It’d been a while since you heard your own voice. You’d forgotten what it sounded like and it took you a minute to even register what you had said. 

Charles and Arthur looked from you to each other. It was their turn to be silent. Before they could answer or say anything you rolled over and pulled the blanket up over your shoulder. 

You slept fine the rest of the night.


End file.
